


Finding Heaven in Hell

by Daedalus77



Category: Bleach, Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Porn With Plot, Slight OOC, Smut, degeneracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalus77/pseuds/Daedalus77
Summary: Ichigo's actions upon hell caused more trouble than he would have liked, and years later, he finally gets the chance to repay his debt. He didn't exactly expect to get a harem full of beautiful demon girls, but he wasn't going to refuse either.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Cerberus (Helltaker), Kurosaki Ichigo/Judgement (Helltaker), Kurosaki Ichigo/Justice (Helltaker), Kurosaki Ichigo/Lucifer (Helltaker), Kurosaki Ichigo/Modeus (Helltaker)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Finding Heaven in Hell

“Well. If anything, it’s exactly like I remember it.”

Ichigo looked at the landscape with indifference. Grey, barren, full of ashes and skulls. Nothing he hadn’t seen before. It was a little odd to be unaffected by such a dreadful and dreary place, but he had seen it all, and then some. Did that make him odd? Probably, but he hadn’t been normal for years.

The wooden door was new though. So was the stone staircase that it led into. Well, he knew he was supposed to go as far down as he could to meet his new ‘boss,’ so he might as well give it a try. Especially with how out of place it was among the ashen dunes.

It turned out to be the right choice, because the further he walked down, the less hellish it became. Soon, there started to be air conditioning vents on the walls. Even demons don’t like humid, 90 degree weather he supposed.

When the stairs finally came to a plateau in the form of a short hallway, a door similar to the one he had entered before sitting at its end. The only thing stopping him from entering was the absolutely stunning woman who was standing guard in front of the door. “You! State your name and purpose before you regret ever coming here!” She commanded, though he was a little entranced by her exotic look. Her snow-white hair was funneled into a crazy ponytail, her similar colored eyes standing out against her dark-grey skin, her curves barely hidden by the leather jacket and belted-speedo she wore. Not to mention the black horns and tail, as well as the silver gauntlets.

“Hey! Did you hear me? Answer the question!”

Ichigo blinked, waking up from his trance. “Oh, yeah… I’m Ichigo Kurosaki. I’m supposed to be the new Chef and Bodyguard for Lucifer?”

She looked him up and down sceptically. “Can you prove it? I mean, you look the part, but I’d like a little more proof.”

“I mean, sure.” He agreed, setting the bag he had brought with him on the ground. “What do you have in mind?”

The woman pondered for a moment. “If I remember, there should be a scar on your chest that you received from your battle with the Espada, Ulquiorra. Show it to me.”

Ichigo shrugged, grabbing the hem of his white shirt and pulling it upwards. “You mean this one?”

She stared at it for a moment before nodding. “Yes, that one.” He was surprised to see her get on a knee and bow to him. “I apologize for making you do that, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is just protocol.”

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “You don’t need to bow. I haven’t done anything to really deserve that, miss…?”

“Judgement, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I must object to your claim. The Kushinada bestowed you with Hell’s will, a feat I have yet to achieve as their superior.”

Ichigo sweatdropped. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, so please just stand up. It’s getting kinda awkward.”

Judgement blushed, getting off her knees, her head dipped to the side in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. “Sorry, Ichigo Kurosaki…”

His face reflected his discomfort, but he still rubbed her head comfortingly between her horns. “Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just like to keep things casual between my friends, you know?” He reassured, feeling her lean into his hand. “Also, you can just call me Ichigo. It’s a little odd to be called by my full name all the time.”

“O-Okay, Ichigo…” She muttered, Ichigo smirking as he walked past her and into the room. He swore he could’ve heard her muttering as he entered through the door, but he couldn’t confirm it. Oh well, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Like the demon queen sat on the sofa, waiting for his arrival. “You know she practically worships you? She holds you in higher regard than she holds me, which is a little insulting seeing as I do rule over her, but it makes sense.”

Ichigo gulped. He knew he had his fair share of ‘fan-girls,’ but he didn’t know they got that…hot. “It does?”

Lucifer nodded, standing up and giving him a chance to examine her. Like Judgement, her hair was white and she had horns, though her own were white instead of black. Her tail stayed black however. Her eyes were an entrancing red, and her black tuxedo pronounced her curves better than most lingerie. Not that he was an expert in that field, but he wasn’t exactly inexperienced either. “She is the one who creates and manages the Kushinada, though they refuse to recognize her like they did you.”

Ichigo watched her with trepidation as she circled him, the hand not holding her wine dancing on his shoulders. “Is it really that rare? I thought it wasn’t all that uncommon.”

He felt her snake behind him, leaning her head against his back. Along with her boobs. “Oh, it’s very rare. According to my old man, you’re the only person who’s been recognized in the past 100,000 years.” She sighed in content as she hugged him from behind. “I’ve waited way too long to do this.”

Well, if this is the treatment he got, he’d have to start blowing up hell more often.

* * *

Isshin was happy. Some might say he was always happy, but this was different. He wasn’t his goofy, over-the-top self. He was just sitting in his office, smiling away as he drank sake with Urahara and Yoruichi. He was a little surprised his daughter’s hadn’t noticed, or if they had, they didn’t say anything about it.

His patients never pointed it out either, the day going by with minimal checkups or emergencies. It had been a slow, peaceful day, giving him lots of time to think.

Of course, Kisuke was too perceptive to let it slide. “What’s got you in such high spirits, Isshin? I don’t sense Ichigo around either, so something must be going on.”

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, realizing that what Kisuke said was true. “Oh, nothing much you know…” Isshin slowly took a sip of his drink, stalling out his answer. He would make a great actor, he was just sayin’. “Just the fact that I’m going to be a grandpa soon.”

Yoruichi jumped from her seat. “Wait, Ichigo got someone pregnant?!” She no less than shrieked, her feet ready to take her to wherever the orange-haired strawberry was and kick his ass.

Isshin shook his head, a chuckle rising from his chest. “Not yet. He’s just finally working for Lucifer in hell, now that everything is done and over with regarding his time with the Soul Society.”

Kisuke smirked, taking the news with grace. “So you think your son is gonna end up with the queen of hell as his girlfriend?”

“Among the others, yes.” Isshin smiled, refilling his bowl without giving so much as a glance to the werecat staring him down. “It’s customary for the strongest demon in hell to have a harem. And we all know Ichigo’s the strongest guy down there.”

Yoruichi slowly sat back down, the hairs on her neck bristling. “Not to mention the guys a holy grail when it comes to Hell and its golden armor. You kinda sentenced him to get fucked to death.”

Kisuke laughed. “I’d give him a couple weeks. The guy’s a prude through and through.”

“Doubt it.” Yoruichi finally spoke, settling down from her outburst. “He’s become quite keen when it comes to romance thanks to yours truly. He came to me saying he wanted a family but that he didn’t know shit about romance, and I taught him all he needed to know.”

Isshin nodded in agreement. “You’re right. He even realized that Orihime had taken interest in him. How he took care of it, I’m not sure, but he’s perceptive now.” He looked up at the stars, letting out a relaxed breath. “I just can’t wait to see how many daughters I’ll have by the end of the year.”

Kisuke nodded. “Their children are sure to be trouble. Part Human, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and Demon? I’m glad I trained Ichigo and not them.”

He didn’t know how right he was.

* * *

Let it be known that he wasn’t complaining, far from it, but Ichigo hadn’t expected his first job to be spooning on the couch with the demon queen while they watched some weird show about the sons of satan trying to become exorcists. Again, to be clear, he was not complaining in any way, as it was one of the nicer things he had done in his lifetime, but it had been unexpected.

And for a demoness, she was unexpectedly cuddly. And warm. And her hair smelled nice. And there was a lot of it. “This is definitely going to be a required thing from now on. I’m getting way too used to this already.” Lucifer, or as she told him to refer to her as, Luci, craned her neck to nuzzle her head under his jaw. “You are literally the perfect pillow and blanket.”

For some reason, Ichigo pulled her waist tighter. “I think I’d be okay with that. I’m not sure why, but I am.”

She smiled, trailing her nails on his arm. Yeah, she already was giving him goosebumps. “Well, we could do a lot more than that, if you wanted.”

He shook his head. “As nice as you seem to be, I’d like to know you a little better. Especially since I’ll be spending a lot of time down here, it would be really awkward if we were to fuck this up so early.”

Ichigo shuttered when she kissed his chest. Her lips were deadly soft. “Well, I hope you can get used to it soon, because there’s a lot of other girls who will want a spot in your harem.”

His arm gently caressed her waist. “Harem? You mean like Gengis Khan, where he had like 300 wives? I don’t think I could do something like that in any shape or form.”

Luci giggled, a lovely sound to his ears. “No, not like that. We demon’s respect ourselves, but about 6 or 7 would make sense.”

Ichigo frowned. “I feel like something’s wrong, because I’m actually considering saying yes to something like that.”

“It’s hell’s atmosphere. It makes your thoughts just that tad bit more like your barest instincts. So in your case, slightly more like a hollow.” She explained. “That’s why me and the others feel so attracted to you, because a female demon’s instinct is to get with the guy who can treat them and protect them the best.”

A light went off in his brain. “So, in other words, you think I’m the best guy for you?”

Luci nodded. “Well, yeah? I’ve kinda watched you for like, three years, and I think you would be my perfect husband.”

“I see.” Ichigo replied. “I can’t deny you’re hot as hell, same with Judgement, but I’d need to know you guys better before I can see myself getting together with you both.”

“Fair. All I ask is that you give us a chance.”

He smirked, gaining the courage to kiss her on her mole, which caused the cutest, confused blush to appear on her face. “I think I’d be stupid not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. It's all coming together.


End file.
